


Calculator love

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Crush, Kid Alex, Kid Maggie, Lets pretend they were ten early 2000s, non canon au, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: Alex is distracted by her classmates giggling at some website. Calculator love, it's called. She knows what it is. Of course, she does. She just never went on it because it was stupid.For reasons that totally doesn't have anything to do with her beautiful best friend, Alex is now curious about the stupid website.





	Calculator love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! First of all, I'd like to apologize for my lack of posting lately. Just know that I keep writing despite life being hectic and work keeping me busy lately. I sadly don't have a lot of days off to work on my fics, but I'm not abandoning any of them.  
> I'm offering this one shot of ridiculous fluff as an interlude. Got inspired from it recalling a website I used to go to at school for fun as a kid. And because Sanvers consumes my every thoughts, this is why this exists x)  
> I hope some of you are familiar with it, either way, enjoy and leave feedbacks. I miss hearing from you guys xx
> 
> Small note, just a reminder that english is not my first language and I apologize for the mistakes :)

The sound of her classmates typing on their board and their giggles distract Alex, making her roll her eyes. She tries to focus on her own screen, filling up the periodic table, but let out a frustrated sigh when Josh starts making fun of Sophie.

Alex turns around and glares at them, wondering why they were such idiots when they only had one hour with the computers. She looks past Sophie’s red cheeks and squints at the open website. Calculator love.

The ten-year-old girl scoffs and mutters under her breath, seeing more than one classmate on the same site. She knows what it is. Of course, she does. She just never went on it because it was stupid. She sneaks a glance to the girl to her right and Vicki smiles back at her. Alex blushes, being caught and looks away.

Waiting a few more seconds, she tries again, watching Vicki types down her own name before adding Rick’s to the next space. Alex’s eyes open widely, doing her best to not make any gagging sound as Vicki pressed enter.

73% the results say.

Vicki shrugs happily while Alex frowns, perplexed by the results. What is it based on? How does the website know about the probabilities of Vicki and Rick’s relationship  working?  Alex roll her eyes at herself. Relationship. Yeah, right. They were all  10  or  11 -year-old. Rick plays with his friends every day during dinner and refuses that Vicki plays with them. And Vicki pretends she doesn’t want to play soccer and stays with her  girls friends  at the pear ball post.

Alex finds them ridiculous. She plays soccer when she wants  to . Or read under the large tree or goes to the strings trying to go as high as she  can.  Point is, she does all of those things with her one true friend, Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie, she sighs mentally. She is so cool and funny and pretty.

She doesn’t care either about the boys and the girls' war during recess or their sudden love deadpool during their computer hour.

Alex’s dad taught her what a deadpool is last winter when the hockey season started. And now, she doesn’t know why, she feels like being stupid too. Her mom doesn’t like it when she uses that word. She would say that she is being curious.

Alex is curious about the stupid website.

‘’Al? You okay?’’

The girl blinks and looks to her left, Maggie staring at her with a grin on her lips.

‘’I’m fine, why?’’ she replies.

Her friend shrugs and points her screen.

‘’You’re usually done by now, you nerd but you kinda space out.’’ Maggie explains.

Alex feels herself blushing and pushes her short hair behind her ear, the end of the strands tickling her jaw.

‘’Just got distracted by what everybody is doing.’’ Alex tell her ‘’They’re all planning their wedding it seems.’’

Maggie snorts and looks back to her own screen. Alex smiles at the bonsai tree website. She knows her friend planned to do her  science  presentation on plants.

‘’Tell me about it. Please promise me you’re _  not _  gonna marry any of these idiots.’’ Maggie says with a smirk.

Alex tips her head, inspecting the hole in Maggie’s cheek. A dimple, she recalls. She registers what her friend told her and start imagining herself in a wedding like the movies show them. She looks around the room and at her classmates. She winces at the thought before her eyes fall back on Maggie.

‘’Yeah...not gonna happen.’’ she murmurs sadly.

She clears her throat, looking back to her periodic table , wondering who Maggie would more likely marry. Rolling her eyes at herself, Alex stares at her screen until her eyes hurts.  _ Maggie would look beautiful in a white dress _ , she thinks. Though, she once said she didn’t like it when her mom made her wear dresses. The thought of Maggie in a suit makes Alex want to giggle.

‘’I’m going to the bathroom, will you look out for my place?’’

Alex turns quickly toward her friend with wide eyes. She prays for a second that mind reading only happens in comics book before answering:

‘’Of course, Mags. Go ahead.’’

Watching the brunette talk to their teacher before leaving, Alex take the opportunity to gather her thoughts or more likely push them at the back of her mind. It works until Vicky leans toward her with a side smile. 

‘’You know, some people don’t do the test with their own names. I saw Jen put down Ms. Christine and Ms. Topaz together.’’

Alex gasps, thinking of the relaxed and fun blonde lady with the most serious teacher in the school. To be honest, she likes both teachers very much. Ms. Christine is always encouraging and congratulating her strong aim in dodgeball and Ms. Topaz tell Alex more than once that she is super smart for her age.

‘’What? Our PA teacher with the science lady?’’ Alex repeats.

Vicki laugh and nods, happy that for once Alex is into gossip.

‘’Yeah, apparently, Jen saw them kiss in the parking lot last week. But their test’s results only gave them 45%.’’

Alex stays silent, thinking on it. She waits for the weirdness to fill her stomach but all she finds is curiosity again. Something is rising in her chest, the same feeling she had when she was hoping her parents would finally adopt a dog last Christmas. Hope? Is that what she is feeling? But hope for what?

She thinks back to what Maggie said before leaving, her comment about marrying a classmate. If ladies kissing ladies is a thing...could she marry one? Alex sees Max from the corner of her eyes approaching Maggie’s empty seat.

‘’Hey, Alexandra, can I sit-’’

‘’Don’t even think about it.’’ Alex nearly growl, pushing the chair against the desk.

Max stupidly opens his mouth before closing it and shaking his head. Alex smiles, satisfied as he leaves and ignores Vicki’s snickers by her side.

Alex feels herself blushing, looking at Vicki’s screen. Maybe she could try Calculator love? Just once? Letting out a deep breath, Alex looks around, making sure nobody is paying her attention. Waiting for Vicki to stand up to join Jen in the second row, Alex quickly types the website in the search bar.

Impatiently waiting, she chews on her lip and taps her foot on the floor. Alex sneak glances at the door, looking out for Maggie coming back.

Finally! The page is up. 

She cringes at the pink background and doesn’t waste a second. She types slowly:

_ Ma rguerita  + Alexandra = _

Holding her breath, Alex presses enter. Here is that feeling again, hope. Alex’s smiles fade quickly as the results shows up.

36%

_ The chance of a relationship working out between Ma _ _ rguerita _ _  and Alexandra is not very big, but a relationship is very well possible, if the two of you really want it to, and are prepared to make some sacrifices for it. You'll have to spend a lot of quality time together. You must be aware of the fact that this relationship might not work out at all, no matter how much time you invest in it. _

Alex closes the tab furiously, feeling stupid for the tears slowly blinding her. Going back to her periodic table, she rushes to wipe her face just as Maggie comes back, sitting back besides her. Alex bows her head down, pretending to write notes in her book.

‘’Hey, did I miss anything?’’ Maggie asks, nudging her shoulder with her own.

Alex shrugs away, still not looking at her friend.

‘’Nothing at all.’’ she grumbles

 ***

Munching on her baby carrots, Alex frowns in distaste, wishing that her mom had packed crackers instead. Lifting her eyes from her book Pi in the sky, Alex looks at Maggie walking down the stairs, banging her head to whatever 80’s song she is listening to with her yellow Walkman. 

Biting her lip to stop the smile on her face, Alex recalls an old fight they had about Walkman vs CD player. It ended quickly when Alex’s dad gave them a radio that could play both.

Maggie smiles at her and Alex wonders why she is so nice even if she has been moody since their computer class. Maggie doesn’t say a word, sitting down by her side under their tree. Eating her apple in silence, she opens her old copy of Peter Pan.

Alex keeps looking at her from the corner of her eyes, the way the sun kisses her tan skin and her long brown hair. Struggling to swallow, Alex thinks back of her conversation with Vicki. 

Drawing Maggie’s attention by drumming her fingers softly on her knee, her friend shifts her eyes toward her. Putting her headphones around her neck, Maggie grins.

‘’What’s up, Danvers?’’ she asks.

Alex frowns, focusing hard to not blush. Playing with the hem of her t-shirt, she doesn’t dare looking at Maggie again.

‘’Did you know that Ms. Christine and Topaz are dating?’’ she asks slowly.

Maggie lifts an eyebrow at that, clearly surprised. Alex studies her friend as she shrugs.

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’What do you think about that?’’ Alex insists, the patterns of Maggie’s blue and red checked shirt distracting her for a second.

Alex eyes her best friend as she ponders on it, her brown eye half-calm, half-curious, the other one closed under the noon’s sun.

‘’That it’s cool.’’ she finally answers ‘’Love comes in different sizes and shapes, doesn’t it?’’

Alex takes a deep breath, frustrated. Alex knows she is smart, but Maggie is a different kind of smart. She reads a lot of books and not just about the stars and planets but about people too.

‘’How do you know when it’s friendship and not something more?’’ Alex questions in such a low tone, she isn’t sure Maggie heard her.

She lifts her head as Maggie clears her throat. The brunette seems...nervous, playing with the cord of her headphones, rolling it around her finger.

‘’Well, I don’t know. I personally think it takes a lot of friendship for love to work. Like Eliza and Jeremiah.’’

Alex think about Maggie’s severe parents. They are always courteous but she doesn’t recall them joking around like her own parents do. She also thinks about all the time she and Maggie hang out in her bedroom or in her treehouse, laughing and dancing and playing.

‘’Like us?’’ Alex dare asking.

Maggie’s wide eyes met her own. She gulps and Alex suddenly want to hold her hand.

‘’Like...like us, yeah.’’ she agrees.

Alex can’t stop the smile on her lips this time as she looks away, watching Rick and his friends playing soccer on the field, Vicki watching and cheering him on the sideline.

‘’I did the stupid Calculator Love test this morning.’’ Alex confess, feeling somewhat strong at the moment.

Maggie lifts her eyebrows at that before frowning as she bends her knees against her chest.

‘’Oh, with...with who?’’ she replies, circling her knees with her arms.

Alex grins at her effortlessly cool sitting position and wishes she could be this relaxed.

‘’Well, with you.’’ Alex says, looking into her best friend’s eyes.

Maggie looks down at that, a smile spreading her face, a blush rising on her cheeks.

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Alex repeats softly before sighing ‘’But the results said 36%, saying we were basically doom to not work.’’

Maggie reaches her hand out, her forefinger drawing patterns on Alex’s skin.

‘’Was that why you were upset this morning?’’

Alex scoffs and shrugs, still turning her hand over so her fingertips could meet Maggie’s.

‘’No.’’ she drawls, rolling her eyes at herself ‘’I wasn’t upset, I... Look, even Rick and Vicki had a highest score and they don’t even spend time together.’’ she says, pointing at them in the field.

Maggie makes her turn toward her, fingers under her chin, smiling softly at her.

‘’I don’t know if this is the competitive side of you talking or the scientist side, but who cares about some stupid test?’’

Alex’s ears burn at that. So, does her face under Maggie’s touch. She stands up quickly, feeling the sudden need to run a sprint, not understanding the heaviness and the warmth in her stomach.

‘’I do.’’ she snaps ‘’You know what? Forget I said anything, I should have kept my mouth shut.’’ she declares, picking up her backpack and walking away, just as Maggie plead her to not go.

Maggie let her bike fall down  in the Danvers' household driveway before walking up to the door.  Thinking back of her friend’s confession still makes her blush and also…giddy? God, she never understood what it truly meant when she read that word in a book but now, with the butterflies  swirling around in her stomach  making her want to dance and throw up at the same time , she does. She does so much.

She understands why Alex ran away and didn’t talk to her for the rest of the day. It was very frustrating  but she understands. It makes her want to run too. But towards  her friend.  With her. Just like they do when they play soccer.

Taking a deep breath, Maggie knocks  on the heavy door before taking a step back, fiddling with  the arms of her  backpack. Thankfully, she doesn’t wait too long until Alex's dad opens the door with a bright smile,  Alex's mom not far behind him with a washing cloth over her shoulder.

“Hi, Mr. & Mrs. Danvers, I’m here to fix a problem that isn't one.” Maggie announces  with her most charming smile.

The duo chuckles and lets her in,  Eliza Danvers swatting her husband with the cloth.

“The kids are weird and that’s on you, Jeremiah.” The woman tease kindly, walking away toward the kitchen.

The man smiles back at her before turning to Maggie. The young girl likes Alex's parents,  likes how kind they are, always insisting for her to stay over dinner. Jeremiah always teach them about the stars and Maggie is marveled by his eyes shining the same way Alex does when she  discover s  something and wants to share it with her.

“Don't listen to my wife, kiddo.” Mr. Danvers says with a grin “Alex is in the backyard in her tree house. Be careful she's a bit upset.”

Maggie nods seriously, making it her mission to make Alex smiles again. She walks  the hallway down between the living room and the kitchen, reaching out for the back door when Eliza stops her with a  bowl full  of  freshly baked  cookies. 

“Here, darling. The best way to a Danvers' heart is through their stomach.” She whispers, winking at the girl.

Maggie blushes at the words, taking the  bowl  in her hand. Chocolate mints cookies. Alex's favorite. Looking up into the woman's bright blue eyes, Maggie smiles.

“Thank you, Mrs. Danvers.” She says before walking out of the house, ignoring  Alex's mom request to be stop calling her Mrs.

Feeling a bit more confident, Maggie stops at the bottom of the tree to put the bowl in her bag and taking a deep breath. ‘You got this , Sawyer . Alex likes you. She's just scared.’ And being a bit of an idiot, she secretly thinks before shaking her head.

Climbing the tree easily, Maggie smiles  as she lifts herself in the treehouse. Standing up,  she see the back of the white shirt Alex is wearing, the  girl's head hanging forward, concentrating on her project. Approaching the radio playing  Alex's favorite punk rock CD , Maggie turns it off.

“Hey, Danvers.” She calls out , making Alex gasps, whatever she was working on exploding on her.

Maggie puts her hand in front if her mouth in surprise  as Alex stares at her, arms wide open, her  t- shirt now covered in colorful paints.  After a few seconds, Alex throw her head back, letting out a deep irritated groan.  Maggie  can't hold it back anymore, laughing at her best friend expense, Alex literally pouting at her.

“Maggie, don’t laugh!” Alex pleads “This was your birthday gift !”

The brunette slowly sobered at that, shoulders still shaking. She takes a quick look at the small makeshift grenade on Alex’s work desk.  Maggie quickly approaches it, grabbing the remaining pieces, putting paint on her hands.

“A flash grenade, Al?!?” Maggie  nearly shouts in excitement.

A small smile finally adorn Alex's lips, the girl shaking her head  at  her best friend.

“More like a paintball grenade. Dad help me  build  it but now I ruined it.  Like I ruin everything. ” Alex sighs, dramatically letting herself fall  on the floor, feet dangling over the edge.

Maggie  affectionately ro ll her eyes at her best friend’s theatrics, sitting down by her side , taking off her bag off her back .  She nudges the redhead’s shoulder with her own.

“That’s not true. I think you make everything better.” Maggie admits truthfully “Like your shirt. It's now cooler.” 

Alex shakes her head, biting on her lip and Maggie knows it means she’s fighting a smile. She takes it as a win. Moving to sit in front of her friend, Maggie get her notebook out of her backpack.

‘’Here, apparently the test said we were incompatible and only gave us 36% of success, right?’’ Maggie starts.

The other girl looks up at her curiously, eyeing Maggie’s notebook.

‘’It’s wrong, Al.’’ Maggie adds, pressing the words.

Alex picks up the paper her best friend offers, reading carefully down the written list. Maggie leans forward to see her reaction better as she has a hopeful smile of her own.

‘’See?’’ she whispers ‘’ The website doesn’t know about us having sleepovers every week, being the perfect dynamic duo on the soccer field, holding hands while watching scary movies that your mom doesn’t want us to watch. Sharing our ice cream even if we don’t like the same flavor and you offering the last slice of pizza every game night with your family.’’

Maggie licks her lips, feeling a bit more nervous as Alex’s eyes scan the list as if her life depends on it. She risks the peace on her face, her fingertips pushing her friend’s strands of hair behind her ear.

‘’It doesn’t know how much we laugh together and if you ask me?’’ Maggie says, pointing at the carved heart with their initials in it on the tree rising through the house ‘’This symbol means more to me than any test could.’’

Alex lifts her head at that and Maggie loses her breath at the wildness in her friend’s eyes. She always tried to find the perfect shade that match them, but never could.

‘’But because I know you’re a nerd.’’ Maggie breathes out, chuckling ‘’I did the Calculator test again. Guess what? I now know how to use the print machine.’’

Maggie turns the page on her notebook, showing the cheap print of the cheap website.

_ Alex + Maggie = 100% _

_ There’s a high chance of a relationship working between Alex and Maggie as you two are practically soulmates. You spend quality time together and it shows. Do not worry about the future outcome. You are made for each other, never let anyone tell you otherwise. Enjoy your love and happiness together. _

Alex laughs wetly at that and Maggie couldn’t be happier as she watches the sun hit her friend’s cheeks, her freckles beautifully in place. Alex turns toward her and hugs her tightly, nearly pushing her down on the floor.

Maggie closes her eyes, hugging Alex closes and feeling their heartbeats pounding loudly against each other. The redhead finally pulls back, a bit shy but with a wide grin. She quickly leans forward and pecks Maggie’s lips, taking her by surprise.

‘’You’re the best.’’ Alex says, a blush rising up her whole face.

Maggie swallows, feeling her lips tingle. She lifts her hand to her mouth, wondering why it felt like an electric shock. Then Alex gasps again, rambling an apology about her shirt. Maggie looks down and laughs at the sight of her baseball shirt now dotted with blue and red paint. She can’t help but laugh wholeheartedly.

‘’See, now we have momentos of our first kiss.’’ Maggie chuckles, before grabbing Alex’s hand, squeezing it softly.

Alex snorts and shake her head, leaning forward again. Maggie presses their lips together and revels in the moment, feeling the tingle spreads towards her face, her neck, then her whole body. They pull away to breathe and to have the freedom to smile.

‘’Not like I could have forgotten this.’’ Alex murmurs.

Maggie smiles and Alex pokes her dimple, causing her to groan, pushing her hand away. They laugh as they pretend to fight each other until they lie down, looking up at the blue sky, their fingers brushing and then tangling together.

Eliza wipes her hands on the cloth before throwing it on the counter. She lifts her head, peaking through the window and does a double take, a smile breaking her face. Shifting her gaze to her left, she meets her husband’s eyes.

‘’Doesn’t it  remind  you of our first kiss?’’ Jeremiah asks.

The woman chuckles and joins her husband at the patio door. He welcomes her with an arm around her waist.

‘’Of course, it does. You accidentally kissed me in the lab when you finally succeed your experience.’’

‘’What?! No, I remember it with me being cooler than that.’’ Jeremiah objects.

Eliza smiles up at him and shakes her head. Scratching the small of his back, she clicks her tongue.

‘’Nope, just like your daughter just there, you literally peck me and I had to do the real first move.’’ Eliza rectifies.

Jeremiah laughs, finally remembering and leaning down to kiss her softly.

‘’Why are we still talking about me? Our little girl just had her first kiss!” he replies excitedly.

Returning to the kitchen, Eliza pulls on her husband’s vest, forcing him to leave his spot with the perfect view on the treehouse.

‘’Would you be this happy if our Alexandra was kissing a boy?’’ the woman questions curiously, tidying up the counter.

‘’Of course not.’’ she hears Jeremiah scoff.

Eliza snorts, turning around to face her husband, her arms crossed over her chest.

‘’Typical. That’s a double standard, honey.’’

The man approaches her with a Cheshire smile, his deep brown eyes holding that twinkle she fell in love with all those years ago.

“It’s not. It’s Maggie.’’ he says “Our girl picked a smart one.”

Eliza smiles as her husband invades her, lifting her arms to circle his neck.

“You only say that because she enjoys every one of your astronomy sessions.’’ Eliza retorts playfully.

“And she likes cooking with you. She’s perfect.’’ Jeremiah adds.

Eliza laughs at that and he squeezes her hips.

“You’re talking like they’re getting married.” she points out, chuckling ‘’But you’re right, Maggie is a good kid.”

Jeremiah steps and looks out the window, watching Alex and Maggie sitting back in the treehouse, eating cookies.

“50 bucks they are going to prom together.’’ he bets.

Eliza gasps, throwing an apple at him. He catches it and laugh.

“Jeremiah!” she  chastises  him.

‘’What?’’ he breathes out, winking at her.

She shakes her head, putting her hands on her hips. She can't believe she’s about to do this. 

“Fine, a 100 bucks Alex does the asking!’’ she rises, pointing a finger at him. “Our girl will only get braver as she grows.”

Jeremiah reaches out, shaking her hand, then kissing it before turning around, grabbing the mobile phone.

“Alright, I’m ordering pizza to celebrate the fact that our daughter now have a girlfriend.’’

Eliza makes a few steps, following her husband but stops when she sees Alex and Maggie comes down the treehouse.

‘’We can’t always celebrate with Pizza, Jeremiah!’’ Eliza calls out, sighing ‘’That’s all that  girl  will eat when she’ll be 30.’’

‘’I can’t hear you, I’m on the phone!’’ her husband replies through the house.

Eliza rolls her eyes before smiling as her daughter and her best friend approaches the door, their pinkies intertwine. The happiness on the girls’ faces reminds her why she wanted kids in the first place. To witness their joy.

They finally cross the door and they both stop in their tracks, blushing furiously. Eliza chuckles at the sight.

“Well, you don’t seem so upset anymore.” Eliza points, stroking Alex’s chin “Was it the cookies?”

Maggie looks away, shyer than ever as she mutters about going to the bathroom. Alex just stands tall, quietly defying her mother to say anything. The Danvers matriarch simply smiles at her daughter and hug her softly.

“I’m proud of you, sweetie.” she whispers.

Alex hug her back, taking Eliza by surprise as she kisses her temple.

‘’For what, mom?’’ Alex asks, crinkle in place between her eyebrows.

Eliza smiles at her beautiful girl. She is growing too fast, she thinks. But oh, so beautifully so.

“Just for being you, Alexandra.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...How was that?   
> Also, I'm working on a new fic (I should have learned by now to stop doing that) and it was supposed to be a one shot but I'm now at 15k and it's far from over. Do you prefer a super long one shot or multi chapters fic? Start posting soon or wait til I'm done? Just wondering.  
> Take care y'all


End file.
